The Strengths of Friendship
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben learns Atomix's past. But he learns it in the worst possible way.


**This takes place after my story, 'A Glowing Friendship in the Darkest Night'.**

 **Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Ben Tennyson sighed as he left the Plumber base. He wasn't having the best day ever.

He had just stopped Fistrick from robbing Mr. Baumann's store. But after a heated battle, Fistrick was defeated, but Ben got a big tongue lashing from Mr. Baumann.

And despite Fistrick getting taken into custody, intergalactic lawyer Chadzmuth was there to manipulate the legal system and bust him out.

Of course, the Galvan rubbed it in the human's face.

The day's events replaying in his head made Ben more irritated.

"Why do I even bother risking my neck?" Ben muttered to himself.

"Ben?" Rook said as he walked towards his partner.

Ben didn't answer. He didn't even acknowledge Rook's presence.

"Would you like to come to the mansion today?"

"No thanks." Ben said. "I need a break from aliens."

Rook felt hurt from his words. "Ben, you shouldn't feel animosity towards aliens just because you have had a bad day."

"Newsflash, Rook. Every day is a bad day when you're me." Ben responded.

"I do not understand." Rook said.

Ben sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "Rook, when you've got the Omnitrix, you're life is just downhill from here. No matter what you do to keep people safe, the bad guys always keep coming back. Nothing I do makes a difference."

"Ben, you are making a difference!" Rook replied.

Ben glared at his partner. "Yeah? Well, I sure don't see it. Let's face it, it's an evil universe and that's all it's gonna be."

Rook frowned. "Only if you keep thinking like that. Things will get better! I can assure you that-"

Ben's Omnitrix suddenly rang. But Ben didn't answer it.

It kept ringing.

"Uh, Ben..." said Rook.

"It's probably Rachel wanting me to come over for a tickle fight or something." Ben droned. "No thanks."

Rook sighed. Seeing Ben like this truly upsets him.

Just then, Rook's communicator rang and he answered it quickly. "Hello?"

Rook nearly went deaf in her ear. Rachel was screaming something about Atomix.

But Ben wasn't paying attention.

When Rook hung up, he looked ready to scream. "Ben! Atomix is in trouble! We have to help him!"

"Oh, come on." Ben said. "Atomix is a big boy, he can take care of himself."

Rook glared at the human. "Ben, this isn't like you. One of your friends is in danger and you have the audacity to say something like that?! You are not being the hero I thought you were!"

Ben gave the alien a smug look. "Come on, Rook. You've got a whole army of aliens back at the mansion. You don't need me, you guys need to learn to pick up your own slack."

And the teen walked away, giving Rook the cold shoulder.

* * *

Ben returned to Earth where he belonged. He was already fed up with his day and needed some down time.

The thing was, he didn't know what to do. So he just decided to take a walk.

He was walking down the street until the Kineceleran kids zoomed by with their hockey sticks.

"Hey, Ben! Wanna play?" asked a Kineceleran girl.

Ben just kept walking, ignoring her.

As Ben continued to walk, he was always ambushed by annoying fans and reporters asking questions. So Ben turned into Big Chill to fly away from them.

Big Chill landed on a rooftop and became Ben. He sighed as he looked over the city.

"Maybe it's best if I stayed up here..." Ben felt really sad. He thought having the Omnitrix was a hollow victory if he has a life like this. Perhaps it's best if he kept his distance from others...

Without warning, a jolt of pain coursed through Ben's body! He screamed in surprise and agony as he was being electrocuted!

His vision went dark.

* * *

Ben felt lightheaded. His entire body was still tingling from head to toe.

When he opened his eyes, he saw himself in a lab. But it wasn't Frankenstrike's lab.

It was a more advanced lab that gave Ben a familiar sense of dread.

"Well, isn't this a enlightening turn of events." a emotionless voice said from the shadows.

Out of the darkness came a face Ben really hated to see.

It was Inspector 13, a Techadon Weapons Master. But due to his encounter with Ben the first time they met, the cold and calculating scientist left the Techadon business and now became an illegal weapons seller.

"Oh, great. Another member of the Laugh Academy." Ben sneered.

The inspector was unfazed. "Unfortunately, your sense of humor still remains in tact, Ben Tennyson."

"So, you trying to make off with my Omnitrix just like the first time?" Ben said in a bored manner.

"On the contrary, this is not about the Omnitrix." the inspector corrected. "It's about you."

"Well, welcome to my life everyday." Ben grumbled. "It's always about me."

Inspector 13 said nothing as he pushed a button on his wrist.

Loud footsteps were heard, emerging from the dark came Atomix.

"Atomix?!" Ben gasped.

Atomix said nothing. Ben noticed there was a small device placed on his forehead.

"Atomix? Is that what you've been calling the Fusion Soldier?"

"The what?!" Ben gasped.

"The Fusion Solider was created by me as well as my fellow Techadon Weapon Masters. It was designed to be the ultimate weapon of mass destruction, one that will overpower any army or armada. This was going to be our crowning achievement that will make even the Omnitrix an insignificant and inefficient device."

Ben felt his jaw drop as the stoic inspector continued.

"But one day, the Fusion Solider somehow managed gained an artificial intelligence, and thus giving it the greatest weakness of all; a sense of compassion and empathy."

"How is that a weakness?" Ben asked.

"Compassion and empathy distract people from their true potential and new challenges." Inspector 13 answered coldly. "When it gained this disgraceful personality, the Fusion Solider destroyed our lab and escaped. But now that I have fixed the intelligence issue and claimed what is rightfully mine, I will have this weapon sold to the highest bidder."

"NO!" Ben shouted. "I can't let you do that!"

"I am afraid you have no choice." the inspector said. "But before I sell the Fusion Solider, I must perform a test run and make modifications if necessary...that's where you come in."

Ben's face was filled with terror. He couldn't help it as he knew what was in store for him.

"Fusion Solider, destroy Ben Tennyson." Inspector 13 ordered.

Atomix extended his arm out, it began to glow.

"ATOMIX! NO!" Ben screamed. "DON'T DO IT! INSPECTOR 13 IS CONTROLLING YOU! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT! I'M YOUR FRIEND! REMEMBER-"

A metal clamp came out of nowhere and gripped itself around Ben's mouth.

"Though it is futile for you to reason with my solider, the last thing I want to hear is the sound of your irritating voice." Inspector 13 snipped. "Fusion Solider, destroy Ben Tennyson."

Ben felt his body fill with terror...momentarily.

Now, he was feeling guilt and remorse. He wasn't afraid of being killed anymore, a much greater fear was happening right in front of him.

If he was there, maybe he would have saved Atomix from being brainwashed by the ruthless inspector.

And now, one of Ben's good friends was gone. Gone forever...

A tear fell from his eye.

One by one, tears fell as Ben started to cry.

Atomix saw the tears pouring from Ben's eyes. His body froze up.

"Fusion Solider, destroy Ben Tennyson!" Inspector 13 ordered a bit louder.

But the "Fusion Solider" remained motionless.

Ben blinked his watery eyes at Atomix, his look was pleading, yet saddening.

Atomix's body started to shake. The Inspector could only step back as the alien's body shook like he was about to explode.

 **BAM!**

An explosion went off, but it wasn't Atomix.

It was the control device on his head. It was destroyed by his fusion powers.

Atomix was free. He turned his enraged attention to Inspector 13. Before the scientist could order a machine to attack, Atomix blasted him with a mighty energy ray

When the smoke cleared, Inspector 13 was unconscious. Not to mention an entire wing of his lab was reduced to scrap.

Atomix went over to Ben and freed him. Once free, the human hugged him in a warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Atomix!" Ben sobbed out.

He kept crying, but he felt Atomix put his arms around him.

"It's okay, Ben." Atomix said softly.

"No, it's not!" Ben cried out. "I almost lost you because I was being such a jerk! It's all my fault!"

"Ben," Atomix said, having Ben face him. "It's alright. All that matters is that you're okay."

Ben sniffled. He hugged his friend even tighter. "I'm so sorry, Atomix. I'll never turn my back on you or anyone else again! I promise."

Atomix smiled, returning his hug. "Spoken like a true hero."

* * *

Back at the Plumber Base, Ben and Atomix arrived with Inspector 13 in custody.

Before they could put the scientist in his cell, Chadzmuth arrived. "Another client for me?" he asked, cheeky and arrogant as ever.

Ben waited for the Galvan to take Inspector 13 away and gloat about making a fortune off of Ben again.

But the Galvan's smile fell when he saw Inspector 13. The weapon master turned to him with his ice cold glance.

"Uh..." Chadzmuth backed away. "I'm...just gonna let you take this one."

And the lawyer left as fast as he flew in.

Ben just stood there, he just witnessed the impossible.

"What...just happened?"

Atomix looked at him. "You mean you don't know?" he said as he put Inspector 13 in his cell. "The Galvan and Weapon Masters of Techadon can't stand each other."

The alien locked the inspector away. "The Galvan use their technology to help benefit others peacefully. But the Weapon Masters only care about making better weapons and making the Galvan look bad. Because they know the Galvan are smarter and they can't stand it."

"Whoa..." Ben breathed out. To think, even a scum bag like Chadzmuth disliked another scum bag like Inspector 13.

* * *

Once Inspector 13 was locked up for good, Ben and Atomix returned to the Grant Mansion. The two sat alone in the living room together.

"So, how did you gain emotions, Atomix?" asked Ben.

Grey Matter hopped onto the couch. "I helped in that department."

"Grey Matter?! You?!" Ben exclaimed.

Atomix smiled. "Who else but a Galvan?"

The little alien nodded. "I was sent by Azmuth to stop the Weapon Masters and their Fusion Solider project. I went undercover and uploaded a virus to disable the master controls and make Atomix sentient."

"Once I left the Weapon Masters, I went to Galvan Prime, hoping they would help me." Atomix said.

"Help you?" asked Ben.

"To be honest, when I gained feelings, I didn't think that they were real." Atomix said, rather sadly. " I wasn't sure where my life would go from there..."

"But you do have real feelings, Atomix!" Ben interrupted.

"I know." Atomix said, his smile returning. "In fact, you reminded me that I still have them despite the inspector's controlling me."

"I did?"

"Yes." The big alien set him on his lap. "When I saw you crying, something inside me overrode Inspector 13's control. Even when he disabled my personality, I was able to resist. That was proof that I have real feelings. Ben, you were able to save me after all."

Ben truly felt good inside, it was a feeling that truly made his day.

"So, how is it that I have you in the Omnitrix, Atomix?" asked Ben.

"Well, long ago, when I decided to use my powers for good, Azmuth was so impressed by my abilities, he took a sample of my DNA and put in in the Omnitrix."

"He was able to put robot DNA in the Omnitrix?!" Ben said. "He can do that?"

"Of course he can. Azmuth isn't the greatest mind in five galaxies for nothing." Grey Matter said.

"That's true." said Ben. "I'm just happy you're back to normal."

"I bet I can make you happier..." Atomix said, wiggling his fingers.

Ben gulped. "Uh, oh." He leapt off the couch but the determined alien began chasing him.

"Come back here!" Atomix laughed.

"No way!" Ben said as he ran, he tried turning into XLR8 to get away, but Atomix grabbed Ben and began tickling his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP!" Ben chortled. "NOT THIS AGAIN!"

"Aw, come on, Ben!" Atomix said. "Nothing wrong with a good laugh!"

"Buhuhut not my tummeeheeheeheey!" Ben cackled out. "I can't stahahahand it being tickled!"

Grey Matter hopped on Atomix's shoulder. He whispered something to him.

"Ooh! I like that!" Atomix stopped tickling and held Ben's head.

"Hey! What now?!" Ben couldn't move his head left or right.

"I've always wanted to tickle this spot!" Grey Matter began tickling the boy's ear.

Ben immediately started cracking up. "OHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT REALLY TICKLES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT!"

The aliens laughed as Ben laughed.

"I think we found a new tickle spot!" Atomix said.

"We should try this on Rachel and Sasha!" Grey Matter said.

A few more minutes of ear tickling later, Ben was freed.

Atomix picked the boy up. "How's about a Mr. Smoothy, Ben?"

"That sounds great." Ben said. He was parched from all that laughing.

Ben learned a lot that day. One thing he knew for sure, that Inspector 13 was wrong. Compassion and empathy aren't a weakness, it's the strength that keeps heroes going.


End file.
